


[Vid] Jay & Jane

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Fanvid, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan has a boyfriend and a girlfriend, and...that's all. She just felt like telling you that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Jay & Jane

**Song:** LaRissa - I Do Both Jay and Jane (DJ FBI remix)  
 **Length:** 3.04

 **Password:** _ohteethree_  


[Download from mediafire (47 MB AVI)](http://www.mediafire.com/?33l5b24v9apwp4x)


End file.
